Hunger
by frk-werewolf
Summary: The wolf is hungry and possessive tonight. (warning: contains animalistic behaivor and slash: RemusSirius)


Title: Hunger  
  
Author: frkwerewolf  
  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
  
Pairing: Remus/Sirius  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: The wolf is hungry and possesive tonight.  
  
Warning: this story is not a sappy love sonnet. it's kind of depressing at the end.  
  
Remus couldn't take the flashing lights any longer. He paid quickly for his drink and slipped unnoticed, as usual, out of the muggle bar. Actually, muggle gay bar was more correct. Remus didn't look up as he started down the street. The nearly full moon was hanging low above him and he could smell alcohol in the air. Though, he mused, it was probably from his own clothes. Smoke drifted from opening doors along the road. Different clubs and bars, all inviting him inside for a drink or dance.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Remus ignored the need to drink into oblivion and slowly made his way home. The flat was on the other side of town, closer to the pubs that a gay person would be insane to enter. Remus gritted his teeth, trying not to think about how he had once again left Sirius wondering where he was. How he once again talked Sirius out of arranging yet another double date.   
  
The flat was on the highest level, Sirius insisted upon it. Nine blocks away was the muggle college Sirius used for the soul purpose of picking up girls. They had, thankfully, received their apparation liscense, so it was merely seconds until they reached their own wizarding university. So, naturally, Sirius wanted to live in muggle London. And how was he going to survive there without Remus to remind him to pay the bills?   
  
Remus shook his head and dipped into a nearby alleyway. It was deserted, but the lingering smell of sex was present. Remus closed his eyes and tried to ignore the scent. Sometiems he hated the werewolf in him, the ability to smell things a human could not. Though, he could imagine, even the humans walking the sidewalk could tell a couple just came here. Remus shook his head, trying to shake off the minor arrousal the scent created. Amber eyes darting around, and finding no one, Remus found it safe enough to apparate home.  
  
The building was dark when he arrive outside it. Remus stared up at it a moment, his nose flaring as he found hint of something familiar. Sirius. Remus took a deep breath, debating whether he should wait a while before going inside. He could smell something else along with Sirius' scent. A female. Closing his eyes, Remus fought back a growl.  
  
It seemed to happen everytime the full moon came close. The wolf was louder and more bold within Remus. Remus could not deny that the wolf was possesive of Sirius. But Remus didn't think Sirius would appreciate it. Not that it was only the wolf attracted to the blue eyed man. Remus fought against a hard on everytime Sirius ran down the hallway after a shower, only a towel around his waist. He insisted it was easier to dry that way. Remus highly doubted it, and if it wasn't for the fact that Sirius didn't know he was gay he would of assumed Sirius was teasing him.  
  
The balcony light was left off again, Remus noticed before stepping onto the stairway. A sure sign Sirius had merely stumbled into the room, dragging whatever woman he had met in with him. Remus stopped mid step and once again closed his eyes. He briefly regretted that ninth brandy, knowing it would be hard to control the wolf within under these... matters.  
  
The door was now ahead, Remus having made his way finally up the stairs. The wolf inside him could already sense the two being past the hardwood door. Remus reached out one hand and slowly turned the door knob. Pushing the door open, he was met with darkness. The dark was easily pushed to the side as his wolf-sight came to surface. He knew his eyes were faintly glowing amber. The wolf within was the closest to the surface as he had ever let it before a full moon.   
  
A moan caught his attention. It was past the living room and inside Sirius bedroom. Deep and throaty. Remus calmly shut the front door and started walking down the hall quietly. Sirius' door was ajar and Remus could see the two figures on the bed from his spot in the hall. Sirius was sitting up in bed and an obviously female figure was kneeling in front of him. Remus stared at the scene in front of him. Sirius blue eyes slowly drifted open. Remus knew he could feel someone in the hall. Sirius' animagus form gifted him with a few of the canine abilities, good sight and scent the main ones. Remus knew his anger was filtering past the lust and making it's way to Sirius' senses. If not, the animalistic growl building in Remus' throat would of warned him.  
  
Remus had never willingly let the wolf go before a full moon before. He had always held it in check. But tonight was different. For the first time he found himself agreeing with the wolf's cause. So he let loose, and barged into the room with a howl. The girl was startled, releasing Sirius erection from her mouth with a pop that only Remus could hear. She stumbled back, shocked at seeing the nearly drunk man bound into the room. Sirius stared at Remus, wide eyed.  
  
The golden haired man moved like a predator until he was standing between Sirius and the girl on the floor. The girl looked from Sirius to Remus, unsure what to do. At the look of shock and slight pride on Sirius' face, she figured there was no reason to stay. Collecting her things quickly, she ran from the apartment, growls echoing behind her.  
  
"What the fuck was that?" Sirius demanded, though his voice hardly sounded upset. He seemed shocked, but mostly amazed at his friend's behaivor. Remus wipped around and glared down at the long haired man. Sirius adverted his eyes and moved to pull up his pants. Remus growled at the movement, reaching forward and grabbing Sirius' wrists.  
  
"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed, fighting as Remus began to wrestle him to the bed. The werewolf strength proved strong as Remus easily straddled Sirius, pinning his hands above his head. Sirius stared up at the glowing amber eyes, fear keeping him from moving. "Remus? Uh, Remus? You okay, buddy?"  
  
"Shut up." Remus growled deeply. Remus leaned down and smelled Sirius' hair deeply. Then, much to Sirius' own shock, proceeded to lick his cheek. Remus pulled back with a wolfish grin. "Mine."  
  
"Huh?" Sirius stared with wide eyes, unable to figure out what was going on.  
  
"Mine." Remus repeated. Remus leaned down once more and licked Sirius' neck, nuzzling it gently. Sirius shifted under him, unsure of what he should do. He severely wanted away from Remus at this moment, but something was keeping him from shoving the stronger man off. One, he was indeed stronger. And two, he had to admit this was a little fun.  
  
"Remy?" Sirius whispered gently, as though he was trying to sooth Remus. Remus was now breathing deeply , still nuzzling Sirius. Sirius held his breath as Remus shifted on top of him, a distinct erection pressing into his hip. Sirius' mind suddenly split into two seperate opinions. One side wanted to scream bloody murder, the other depseratly wanted Remus to kiss him. He had no idea where the feeling came from though. He suspected it was from the pheremones Remus was obviously setting off. He wondered if he was setting any off himself.  
  
"Mmm, mine." Remus muttered against his neck, sending shivers down Sirius' spine. "All mine. My Siri. My Mate."  
  
"M-mate?" Sirius squeeked. Remus lifted his head and looked down at Sirius. Sirius could only see the golden glow of his eyes and a faint outline of his face. But the frown was evident even in the darkness. "Remus, can we talk about this? What's going on?"  
  
"Can't-" Remus stopped, closing his eyes. The wolf inside him was begging to speak, while the human side was forcing his lips closed. The wind from outside shifted Sirius' curtains and the moonlight shone through, giving his wolf it's needed energy. Remus reopened his eyes. "Can't stop it. I need you. We need you. Please?"  
  
"What?" Sirius jerked away as Remus moved down to kiss him. Pushing strongly, he knocked Remus off of him and onto the floor. Jumping up, he darted to the doorway. Turning his watched Remus crouch on the ground, looking like he was about to pounce.  
  
"Chase, then?" Remus growled, eyes flashing.  
  
"Remus... I'm going to James and Lily's for a while. Don't... Don't follow me, please. Think about this!" Sirius tried to say rationally. Remus growled and leaped for him. Sirius was knocked back into the wall in the hallway. Remus shoved him hard against it, knocking the wind out of him and pressing his lips against Sirius'. Sirius struggled a second, then stopped moving all together.  
  
"See? Mine." Remus said simply when he pulled away. Sirius stared at him, eyes wide with shock. He slowly began to breath again. Remus looked him up and down and smiled gently. "Love you."  
  
"...No." Sirius said softly, before once again pushing Remus out of the way. Remus didn't fight this time, only watched him with sorrow-fileld eyes as he darted toward the fireplace. Sirius turned back to give him one last look. "I'll be at James'."  
  
"But I don't know where it is." Remus frowned. "Your their Secret Keeper... you haven't told me the secret yet."  
  
"I'll tell you when you've come to your senses." Sirius told him, before disapearing in a puff of green smoke and flame. Remus watched him go, then crumbled to the floor. His body was tired, so was his mind. The wolf was fuming inside him, but he had finally pushed it back down. The effort left him tired and weak. He blinked slowly at the fireplace. Curling up against the wall, he waited for some sign of Sirius' return. Too bad it wouldn't be for another twelve years. 


End file.
